Wishes of the moon
by Katya0014
Summary: Madoka has a wish, an impossible one. Gingka wants to make her wishes come true. To him, it would be the perfect way to confess his feelings for her. Hows gingka gonna do it? MadokaXGingka


**Gingka: Katya0014 doesn't own MFB anime or the characters; just the plot.**

 **Madoka: ENJOY!**

 **(Gingka's age in this story is twenty and Madoka's age is eighteen.)**

Gingka's P.O.V

It was almost midnight. The sky was as clear as a crystal. There were thousands of stars and a very pretty silvery moon shining. There was a light breeze too.

I walked along the street with a bunch of blue roses in my hands-dead blue roses. I bought these roses early in the morning and by now they were just dead and dry. I know that it's too late to give her these now- not just too late it's not in the state to be given to someone. But still I'm gonna give them to her. I don't know why, I just can't remain silent anymore. If I store anymore feelings for her in that little heart of mine it's just gonna blow up.

I've loved her for just too long. And today I'm just going to spill it all out. Tell her everything that I feel about her. I don't know if she likes me back or not but I'm very sure that I love her and I love her a lot. But just to make sure she is still at home (nowadays she stays out late for work) I took out my phone from my pocket and dialed her number.

"Hey, Gingka," I heard her say from the other side of the phone,

"Uh hey, Madoka sorry to disturb at such a time but can I come over?" I asked

"Come over? You mean now?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something important."

"Oh okay, I was not sleeping anyway."

"Why not? You shouldn't stay awake at such late hours you know."

"Yeah but have you seen the sky. It is heavenly…the scenery."

I looked up, yeah it was very heavenly- all those stars, that moon and this breeze.

"Gingka?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

She didn't say anything for a while, then suddenly asked,

"What do you want the most in this world?"

"Me? Well I want love and happiness."

"Love? I thought you wanted power and fame?"

"Oh come on, Madoka. I have enough power and fame, I'm not like Kyoya or Ryuga and you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"And all I want now is love and happiness, and lots of it."

"Well that's sweet but I think all your friends can manage that wish of yours for you. Everyone loves you Gingka, and you have enough reasons to stay happy too."

"Yeah, everyone does love me but it's not exactly what I was saying. I meant the other kind of love, from…"

"Oooo, who's that special girl then?"

"Oh you'll see."

I smiled; you'll see who it is soon Madoka.

"Well, enough about me, what do you want the most Madoka?"

"You see that moon up there?"

"Yeah I do,"

"I want that, and I want that near me, not so far away."

I laughed.

"Madoka, I thing we both know that-"

"That it is impossible, but hey a girl can dream, can't she?"

"Yeah she can."

And suddenly my stupid brain hit an idea. I know the perfect gift and those perfect words for her now.

"Hey, Madoka I'll talk to you when I reach your house, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up and ran for Madoka's house. But I didn't ring the bell nor did I go inside. I climbed straight to the top floor to the roof. I put down the roses and pulled out the long water pipe and flooded the entire roof with water. I filled almost one-third of the roof with water and then stopped.

I looked around and smiled. Yeah, it's done. I climbed down the stairs and rang the bell.

Madoka opened the door and smiled,

"Took you long enough," she said and I scratched the back of my head.

"I-I've been busy." I said.

"Well, come inside." She said but I grabbed her arm.

"Uh no, let's go to the roof instead."

"The roof? Why?"

"Well, there's an awesome weather and I've planned something too."

"Planned something? Gingka, my birthday is like three months from now and as far as I now, today is no special day."

"Well, today _will be_ a special day. Now come on, don't waste time."

I said and grabbed her and she hesitatingly came up with me- complaining that it was too cold. And I laughed at her every complaint. As we reached there, I told Madoka to close her eyes while I grabbed the roses. I stood beside her and held her hand.

"Hey, Madoka, open your eyes." I said and she did so. Her eyes widened and she looked at me angrily,

"Gingka you flooded the entire place!" she shouted and I hushed her. She raised and eye-brow.

"Look down." I said and she did. A smile crossed her face and she tightened her grip on my hand.

The reflection of the moon could be seen in the water- just near her feet.

"See? You wanted the moon near you, well I brought it here just by your feet."

"Wow… Gingka… thank you." She said.

"And I also got you these," I said as I handed her the roses, "they're a bit dry because I bought these early in the morning and…uh...I think they are dead by now."

Madoka smiled even more,

"Gingka these are beautiful but…why did you do all this and all of a sudden?" she asked and I scratched my cheek. Man, I forgot those words I had readied for her. Damn it Gingka! You are so damn stupid…

"Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, just like that Madoka. Just like that." I said and she shrugged.

"Oh okay."

"But you weren't expecting anything, were you?"

"Why would I expect anything? When you dragged me here I thought you had damaged the water pipes while training here that day or something else."

"Oh."

I don't think I'll be able to say it- not now not ever. Oh what the hell am I gonna do.

"Well, thanks for everything. I think I'll go to bed now, okay?" she said and turned around and walked away.

"Ma-madoka!" I shouted and she turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I-I-I wanted to say s-something to y-you." I stuttered.

"Hmm?" she asked,

"I-I Madoka, I, man this is hard. How do all those guys do it?!" I shouted as I smacked my head.

"Gingka what's wrong?" she said as she came closer to me, "You can tell me everything you know."

"Yeah I can, just not this."

"Come on, spill it all out."

"Okay, how do I say this? Madoka, ever since we met near that lake, I, I fell in love with you, okay? And I still love you after so many damn years! I love you and I love you so much, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to tell you this one day or another. And I don't care if you don't like me back or not, I don't care if you don't feel the same way as I do or not. I just love you and that's all I know, okay?" I said it. Here, I said it. I sighed as I looked at Madoka. She was so shocked she could barely blink. I stood up,

"I'm going." I said as I walked away.

"No Gingka wait!" Madoka shouted from behind.

I turned around,

"I-I feel the same way about you too."

"You do?" I shouted. Wait, she does! Yes she does that's what she said, she does!

"Yes, I love you too Gingka." She said as she came towards me and I held her tightly in my arms. So tightly I could hear her heartbeat and breathing. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked up and smiled. I wanted to kiss her, but I stopped.

"Madoka? May, may I kiss you?" I asked and she laughed.

"Of course you can you silly goose." She said and I crashed my lips onto hers. Her lips, they were so soft and warm, I could just eat them up. We kissed, and we kissed for like five-six minutes until we were out of breath and she let go.

"And that was heavenly too." She said and I smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sleepy." I said and she nodded. But before we even made it out of there she stopped.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked angrily at me,

"I don't think you are literate enough to notice, THE WATER HAS FLOODED THE ENTIRE HOUSE BY NOW! HOW ARE WE GONNA CLEAN THIS MESS UP?" She shouted me and I laughed.

I laughed and then smiled at her,

"And you know this is exactly what I love about you, Madoka."

 _-The end-_

 **Katya0014: So what do you guys think? I know I know this sucks and I'm sorry. I tried my level best to write this, okay? So no bad comments. If you like it then fav it or review but if you don't like it, then just sort out the mistakes instead of saying this sucks.**

 **Gingka: Yeah, I had a pretty bad time cleaning that mess up you know. -.-**

 **Katya0014: Anyways, thanks for reading. Bye :)**


End file.
